


Standing On The Edge Of Hope

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just before Damon and Elena become a couple on the show. Elena has a question for Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing On The Edge Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Standing On The Edge Of Hope  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,049  
>  **Summary:** Elena has a question for Damon.  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)

“If you could compel me to do anything you wanted what would it be?” 

Damon choked as the liquor he’d been drinking went down the wrong pipe. ”What?” _What the hell had brought that on?_

Elena clenched her jaw tight to keep from laughing at the look on Damon’s face. “You heard me.”

“Where’s this coming from?”

She shook her head. “Just answer the question, Damon.”

“No, Elena. I would never compel you to do something you didn’t want to do.” At the doubtful look on her face he quickly amended. “Compelling your safety doesn’t count.” He raised the glass of amber liquid to his lips.

She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. “What about sex.” 

Once more Damon found himself choking on his drink. As he sputtered he quickly sat his glass down on the table and turned to glare at her. “What are you trying to do? Kill me?” 

For a brief moment he allowed himself the luxury of thinking about compelling Elena to kiss him, but more importantly to love him. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t do that to her. If she ever came to him it would be because she chose him not because he had taken her choices away. 

Elena couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud as she closed the distance between until she came to a stop in front of him. “You can’t tell me that there’s nothing you wished I would do?” She twisted her hands together, nervously.

His hand closed around hers, stilling them. “All I have ever wanted in my entire existence is right here in this room.” At the confused look on her face he continued, “It’s you, Elena. All I want is you.” He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes willing her to believe him. “I don’t want to compel you.”

“But what if...?”

Damon could hear her heart beating faster in her chest as she spoke. And he had to admit his curiosity was piqued. His thumbs caressed her cheeks. “What’s all this about?” He repeated the question as he slid his hands down her arms, reassuringly. “Come on, out with it, Elena.”

This wasn’t the way she had wanted this to go. “I just wanted...” Whatever she was going to say was lost as she stared into the blue of his eyes. She quickly cleared her throat and tried again. “I’ve had dreams...”

“What about?” His voice was husky and barely above a whisper as he felt his world teeter on the brink of something he was afraid to hope for but something he had longed for, for a very long time. 

“You. I’ve had dreams about you.” She admitted softly. Unable to take it any longer, Elena whispered, “Just kiss me.”

Damon caught her as she flung herself into his arms. Her body molded itself to his as his lips devoured hers. 

A whimper escaped her as Damon’s teeth nipped at her bottom lip before he caressed the small hurt with his tongue. She couldn’t believe this was happening. That Damon was finally kissing her, holding her in his arms as if she was the most precious thing in his world.

He turned and put her back against the wall, his body imprisoning her there as his hands caressed every part of her, missing nothing and wringing cries of passion from her kiss-swollen lips. He quickly undid her zipper and pushed her clothes out of the way as he slid his hands down her body. With a groan his fingers slipped through her curls to find the slick entrance hidden beneath.

“Damon.” His name fell from her lips like a prayer.

His fingers stilled. “I’m sorry, Elena. I didn’t mean...” _Damn. He hadn’t meant it to get this far out of hand._

“No, don’t stop.” Her hips pumped against his hand urging him to continue. “Please, Damon. Don’t.” 

He raised his head in a silent prayer of thanks before he began to stroke her body once again. His fingers pumped in and out of her as his thumb strummed her clit. Damon groaned deep in his throat as his fingers were drenched with her juices. He could feel his fangs elongate at the smell of her heat.

Elena pumped her hips faster, she was going to come any second now, but she wanted... needed more. She turned her head to the side, baring her neck to his hungry gaze. “Bite me, Damon.”

“Elena.” Her name was torn in agony from his throat. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I do.” Her body began to tremble uncontrollably. “Please.”

His fingers pumped faster, harder, deeper inside of her as his thumb kept the pace against her clit. Circling slowly adding pressure until...

“Damon! Please!” She clamped her hands behind his head and pulled him towards her until his face was buried against her neck.

He knew he shouldn’t but he could hear her blood flowing beneath her skin, the smell of her arousal peppered the air and he couldn’t stop himself. With a groan of surrender he slipped his fangs into the tender skin. 

As her warm, rich blood flowed into his mouth, her fingers tightened in his hair. It felt as if she was coming unglued, every part of her body exploded with the force of her orgasm. She screamed his name over and over again as wave after wave of unimaginable pleasure swept through her until she leaned spent against the wall.

Damon licked the blood from her skin before he raised his head to look her in the eyes. “You okay?”

She nodded her head. “Uh huh.”

“Elena, Why?”

A blush began to steal across her face. She hadn’t exactly planned on having this conversation like this, with her clothes around her ankles and her knees weak. “I wanted you, Damon. I’ve wanted you for a while now but I was too...” She shook her head as she stared into his eyes. “I choose you.”

Without a word her feet came out from under her as Damon swung her up into his arms. “Where are you taking me?” She squealed and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Guess.” He whispered as he took the stairs two at a time.


End file.
